


beneath an orange sky

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Draco Malfoy isn't used to tenderness, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, Virgin Draco Malfoy, but Charlie Weasley is a really sweet dude, coming from giving a blow job, little bit of dirty talk I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Draco didn’t know what he was thinking when he agreed to go home with Charlie Weasley of all people.





	beneath an orange sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).

> Title from Alexi Murdoch's Orange Sky.

Draco didn’t know what he was thinking when he agreed to go home with Charlie Weasley of all people. Well, to be honest, the Firewhiskey was doing most of the talking at that point. But now after side along apparating to Charlie’s flat, he was much more sober.

And yet he was still kneeling in front of Charlie’s spread legs, heart feeling like it was about to beat out of his chest as he prepared himself to give the first blowjob of his life.

“Hey, you ok?” Charlie asked, reaching out to finger through Draco’s hair, now loosened from its gelled hold after all the kissing they’d done at the pub where they’d run into each other.

Draco shivered a little at the touch, but leaned into it. He wasn’t sure when the last time was that someone touched him so tenderly. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just looked a little nervous, that’s all,” Charlie replied. His hand slid down to Draco’s jaw, lifting it so they were looking eye to eye for the first time since Draco had slid to his knees at the side of Charlie’s bed. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. It’s ok.”

The words, so softly spoken, somehow hit like a bag of bricks. Draco let out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. He hadn’t had a lot of choices in what to do in his life, just expectations and orders, and hearing so plainly that he did have a choice was more than a little startling. But he knew exactly what choice he wanted to make.

“I want to,” Draco said, looking Charlie in the eyes despite how embarrassing and vulnerable he felt in doing so. “I want to, I do. I’ve just never done… anything like this before.”

Charlie looked startled by Draco’s words, and Draco felt himself flush even darker with shame. He started to pull away, but Charlie’s hand on his jaw tightened just enough to keep him there. He could have easily pulled away, but he didn’t want to. He wanted a reason to stay.

“Thank you for trusting me with this, then,” Charlie replied, his voice so sweet and earnest that Draco wasn’t sure how to feel other than overwhelmed. “If you still want to-”

“I do.”

“-then I can talk you through it,” Charlie finished with a smile. “It’s more about enthusiasm than anything, so I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

Draco’s enthusiasm was certainly returning now, still tempered by nervousness but less so than earlier. Charlie was so kind and easy going that it was hard to panic. Especially when he looked at Draco like that, with so much want burning behind that kindness. Draco thought he might just do anything Charlie asked just for more of that look directed at him.

“Yes,” Draco said, afraid that if he tried to say anything more, all these unfamiliar emotions might just come spilling out. And he really didn’t want to scare Charlie off right now.

Charlie smiled in reply. His hands drew back from Draco’s face and went to his pants, quickly working them open. Draco’s heart started to beat faster again, but this time with anticipation.

There, in front of his face, was Charlie’s cock. It was hard already in Charlie’s hand, and Draco could feel his mouth watering at the sight of it. He wanted so much to be good at this, to give Charlie as much pleasure as possible.

“Just start slow, don’t try to take it all at once,” Charlie told him. “Try to keep your teeth covered by your lips.”

Draco nodded and leaned forward, almost in a daze. He lapped at the head, mindful of Charlie’s warning. Charlie moaned at the first touch of Draco’s tongue, making Draco go warm all over. He opened his mouth, slowly taking the head of the cock in as he tried to acclimate himself to the way it stretched his lips.

Hands touched the sides of Draco’s face, so incredibly gentle, and Draco looked up through his lashes. Charlie’s eyes were dark and he was panting already. Draco sucked a little harder, loving the way it made Charlie’s eyelids flutter as he moaned deep in his chest.

He could feel his own cock hardening as he continued to suck and lick at Charlie’s cock. He loved the feel of it in his mouth, how it made him feel wanted and good to have Charlie obviously enjoying it so much. It was pretty much impossible to get any friction in his kneeling position, but his hips twitched of their own accord as he bobbed his head.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Charlie whispered, voice sounding rough in a way that sent heat zinging down Draco’s spine. His thumbs stroked the sides of Draco’s face. “Just keep doing that, you’re perfect.”

Draco groaned at the words, eyes sliding shut as he redoubled his efforts. He sucked at the head of Charlie’s cock, hands coming up to pump the rest of the shaft that he couldn’t reach with his mouth. He could feel saliva and precome leaking from the corners of his mouth, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care about how messy he was being. All he wanted was to make Charlie come.

It was a surprise, then, when he suddenly came instead. It hit him seemingly out of nowhere, like fire burning him up from the inside out. He moaned around Charlie’s cock, whole body shaking as he came in his pants for the first time since he was a teenager.

“Fuck, Draco,” he heard from what seemed a distance. Charlie’s hips twitched, almost choking him as he tried to catch his breath from such an intense orgasm.

When he finally opened his eyes, Charlie looked wrecked above him. The older man was biting his lips, though his hands were still light on Draco’s face. It made a different kind of warmth pool in Draco’s belly, to have Charlie want him so obviously but be so gentle with him.

Despite the tiredness now pulling at him, he wanted Charlie to come too. He took Charlie’s cock as far as he could without choking and redoubled his efforts. He hoped that with practice he’d be able to take more, but for now he just did his best to blow Charlie’s mind with enthusiasm.

It seemed to work because only a few minutes later, he felt Charlie’s hands tighten just a little on his face. Draco rode out the twitching of Charlie’s hips as the older man came, flooding his mouth enough to almost choke him again. He could feel come leaking out from the corners of his mouth, dripping down his chin.

Draco pulled back, a line of saliva and come stretching from his lips to Charlie’s softening cock before it snapped. He wiped mostly futilely at his chin and swollen lips, probably only smearing the mess there.

“Merlin, Draco,” Charlie breathed out.

Draco looked up at him, flushing at Charlie’s gaze, intense even as he was still recovering from orgasm. “Was it good?”

“It was amazing,” Charlie replied with a grin. One of his hands slid into Draco’s hair, fingering through the strands, like he just wanted nothing more than to touch him. “You were amazing.”

There was really nothing Draco could think of to say to that that wouldn’t be supremely embarrassing, so he just knelt up and pulled Charlie into a kiss. He didn’t think about the fact that he’d just had the other man’s cock in his mouth, but Charlie kissed back with enthusiasm, apparently not put off by it.

When they eventually broke apart, they were both panting and grinning. Draco felt warm and happy with Charlie’s arms around him. Unfortunately, the move to kiss him had reminded Draco that there was come quickly drying in his pants, and it was rather uncomfortable.

“Do you want to stay here tonight? You can clean up in the bathroom and borrow some of my sweats,” Charlie said, like he knew exactly the direction Draco’s thoughts had been turning.

“Yeah,” Draco replied. He leaned in for one more quick kiss. “I think I’d like that.


End file.
